Ghost Sweeper's Chat
by Inner Silence
Summary: Los cazafantasmas se juntan para chatear...o.oU


En una sala de chat desconocida, los personajes de G.S Mikami se reunieron a chatear:

**Mikami: **¡Yokoshima!

**Mikami: **¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA!!!

**Re HOT:** ¡¿que Mikami?!

**Mikami:** ¡YA TE SACAS ESE NICK TAN RIDICULOOOO!

_-Re Hot salio del chat-_

_-Yokoshima entro al chat-_

**Yokoshima:** ¿ahí te gusta, Reiko?

**Mikami:** ¡No me digas Reiko!

**Yokoshima:** ¡Estoy en un chat! ¡No podes hacerme nada!

**Mikami:** ¡puedo despedirte de todas maneras!

**Yokoshima:** O-O...muy entendible...Mikami...

_-Okinu entro al chat-_

**Okinu:** ¡Hola!, ¡es medio difícil esto de las computadoras!

**Mikami:** ¡hola Okinu!

**Yokoshima:** buenas

**Okinu:** Emi y los demás entran en un rato.

**-Emi entro al chat-**

**Mikami:** ¡Ojala que Emi no venga! La odio. Esa cazafantasmas de cuarta...

**Emi:** ¡¿¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?!?!

**Yokoshima:** oh-oh

**Mikami: **no quiero discutir...¬¬

_-Pietro entro al chat-_

**Emi:** ¡SOS UNA MIEDOSA!

**Mikami:** ¡ESO NO TE LO PERDONO! ¡CAZAFANTASMAS DE CUARTA QUE TARDA 3 MINUTOS EN HACER UN MISERO CONJURO O LO QUE SEA!

**Emi:** ¡¿¡¿COMO?!?!?

**Pietro:** chicas, por favor, ¡no peleen!

**Emi:** ¡¡¡Pit!!! ¡¡¡¡Mi amooooorrrrr!!!!!

**Pietro:** ouch...

**Okinu:** ...o.o… ¡Hola!

**Pietro: **Hola Okinu.

**Emi: **¿Y MI SALUDO?

**Yokoshima:** ¬¬U

_-Karusu entro al chat-_

**Karusu:** ¡hola, hola!

_-Meiko entro al chat-_

**Meiko:** ¡MIKAMI! ¡MIKAMIIIIII! ¡MI QUERIDA AMIGA! _(Léase con ritmito de la canción en la parte de "mikami, mikami, la cazafantasmas")_

**Mikami:** ooooohhhh... ¡no! -.-

_-Caos entro al chat-_

_-Maria entro al chat-_

**Caos:** buenas tardes

**Maria:** Si, Doctor Caos.

**Mikami:** o.oU

**Yokoshima:** ¬¬

**Emi:** ¡Pit! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañaba!

**Pietro:** ¡pero si nos vimos hoy a la mañana!

**Emi:** iguuaalllll!!!! n.n

**Mikami:** mi dios...¬¬

**Yokoshima:** Mikami ¿por que no me tratas así como emi trata a pit?

**Mikami:** 1: no te amo, 2: Emi es una pesada, babosa, sin modales, incontrolable, estupida y sobre todo...

**Emi:** ¡¡¡MIKAMIIIII!!

**Mikami:** una cazafantasmas de tercera clase... n.n

**Emi:** MIKAMI TU ERES UNA $&&#& Y TAMBIEN (& **censurado**

_-Emi ha sido echada del chat por decir palabras indebidas-_

_-Emi entro al chat-_

**Pietro:** ¡Emi! ¡No sabia que decías esas cosas! La verdad que si eres maleducada, en eso tiene razon Mikami. Una dama como tu no debe decir esas cosas.

**Yokoshima: **¿Dama? ¡Ha! ¿Acaso no conoces a este monstruo? Se que si, Pit. No lo digas para quedar bien. Mira, yo trabaje con ella un tiempo y la verdad…

**Emi:** ¡CALLATE ESCLAVO! ¡Perdón Pit! no queria ¡kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Me obligó!

**Pietro:** no debes reaccionar así.

**Emi:** ¡kyaaaaaa! no va a volver a pasarrrr

**Yokoshima:** ¬¬U

**Karusu:** Eh, bueno. Mikami... ¿sigues con tu incontrolable codicia? he

**Mikami: **¡si! he estado ganando muchísimo este último tiempo.

**Yokoshima:** y a mi no me aumentan el sueldo...

**Mikami:** O.O... ¡La verdad que en esta temporada me esta yendo mejor que nunca!

**Yokoshima:** y mi sueldo no sube...

**Mikami: **O.O... ¡¡Por suerte me esta yendo muuuuuy bien con el dinero!! $$

**Yokoshima:** ¡ahhh! ¡Mi sueldo!...ella solo me ignora...u.u

**Okinu:** -.-U

**Mikami:** ¿Y a ti como te va Padre? ¿Seguís haciendo todo gratis?

**Yokoshima:** mi sueldo...T.T

**Karusu:** o.oU...eehhh...si, si... ¡por supuesto!

**Yokoshima:** ¡aaaaahhhh!...un aumentito...T.T

**Mikami:** ¡si cobraras tendrías mucho dinero!

**Yokoshima:** ¿por que a miiiiiiii?

**Karusu:** ya se...pero eso no me interesa.

**Yokoshima:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ODIO SER UN POBRE DIABLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okinu:** O.O

**Caos:** ¡uy! ¡En este cyber hay comida gratis! ¡¡¡MARIAAAAAA!!!

**Maria:** Si, Doctor Caos.

**Caos:** ¡Saca toda la comida que puedas y anda trayéndomela!

**Maria:** Si, Doctor Caos.

_-Maria salio del chat-_

**Emi:** -.-U

**Meiko**: ¡¡Mikami!! ¡¡¡Mi amigaaaaaa!!! ¿Como andas?

**Mikami:** ¡estaba todo bien hasta que llegaron!

**Meiko:** ¡jaja! ¡Que chistosa eres mikami!

**Mikami:** es que es en serioooooo -.-

**Meiko:** ¡yo la verdad es que estoy muy contenta por hablar contigo!

**Mikami:** ¿Y quien te pregunto? -.-

**Okinu:** ¿Y no iba a venir Chakuchin?

**Caos:** No pudo, esta haciendo unos arreglos en su tienda o algo así.

**Okinu:** ahhh

_-Casera entro al chat-_

**Casera:** ¡CAOS!

**Caos:** ¿ssssssi señora?

**Casera:** ¡¿¡¿CUANDO PENSAS PAGAR LA RENTA?!?!

**Caos:** ehhhh... ¡se trabo la computadora! esperen! tengo que reiniciar ¡chau!

_-Caos salio del chat-_

**Casera:** grrrrrr!!!!

_-Casera salio del chat-_

**Mikami:** ¿ah? O-O ¿Y como llego esa aca?

**Yokoshima:** ¡lo va a matar! .o

**Meiko:** pobre doctor Caos

**Meiko:** ¡pero sigo teniendo a mi fiel amiga en el chat! n.n

**Mikami:** ¡EY! ¡MEIKO! ¡Cuidado! ¡Creo que uno de tus shikigamis se esta escapando!

**Meiko:** ¡¿que?! ¡¿Donde?!

**Mikami:** ¡detrás de ti! ¡Creo que es Basara!

**Meiko:** ¡¡¡ay no!!!...¡lo siento amiga! ¡Debo irme! ¡Otro día arreglamos de nuevo para juntarnos por chat! Gracias por avisarme. ¡Chau!

_-Meiko salio del chat-_

**Mikami:** ¬-¬

**Okinu:** ¡Mikami! no tenías que hacer eso.

**Yokoshima:** ¡Meiko es tan ingenua!

**Emi:** mira pit, ¡ella es peor que yo!

**Mikami:** ¡oh, no! superarte es muy difícil.

**Emi: **¿¡¿¡QUE QUERES DECIR CON ESO?!?!

**Pietro:** emi...

**Emi: **Ehhhh...Mikami, ¡lo que dijiste fue feo!

**Mikami:** vos me provocaste ¬-¬

**Pietro: **-.-

**Emi:** AHORA ME ECHAS LA CULPA A MI! VOS QUE SOS UNA &(!!!

_-Emi ha sido echada del chat por decir palabras indebidas-_

_-Emi entro al chat-_

**Emi:** ¡ESTE CHAT ME ESTA PONIENDO NERVIOSA!

**Pietro:** EMI!!!

**Karusu:** -.-U

**Emi:** PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

**Mikami:** ¡Ay! ¡emi, emi! como te dejas pisar por un hombre...

**Emi:** GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! MIKAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

**Pietro: **¡no la estoy pisando!

**Pietro:** estoy tratando de que sea mas educada, más amable.

**Yokoshima:** eso si que te va a costar...MUUUUUUUCHO!

**Emi:** ¡CLARO QUE NO!

**Yokoshima:** ¬¬ mira como reaccionas...

**Emi: **grrrrrrr!!!!!!!!

**Karusu:** Pit, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos trabajo que hacer

**Mikami:** lo peor es que ese trabajo es gratis...

**Pietro:** ¡bueno, bueno!

**Karusu:** ¡adiós a todos! y Mikami... ¡controla tu avaricia! ¡Suerte! ¡Nos vemos!

**Mikami:** u.u ay, Padre...adiós ¡suerte a ustedes! n.n

**Pietro:** ¡chau a todos! ¡Adiós señorita Mikami!

**Mikami:** ¡adiós Pietro!

**Emi:** ¿¿¿PORQUE MI SALUDO FUE EN GENERAL???

**Pietro:** ¡¡¡no te tomes todo tan a pecho!!!

**Karusu:** -.- ¡adiós!

**-Karusu salio del chat-**

**Pietro:** chau Yokoshima, Okinu, Mikami... ¡y EMI!... ¿contenta?

**Emi:** ¡chii! ¡Mi bombomchito! n.n

**Pietro:** u.u ¡ay! adiós

_-Pietro salio del chat-_

**Emi:** mi piiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!!! u.u

**Mikami:** ehhh...el ya se fue...podes irte...

**Emi: **TE VOY A MATAR HIJA DE &! SOS UNA &!

_-Emi ha sido echada del chat por decir palabras indebidas-_

_-Emi entro al chat-_

**Emi:** ESTE CHAT DE &(&!!

_-Emi ha sido echada del chat por decir palabras indebidas-_

_-Emi entro al chat-_

**Emi:** GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

**Mikami:** ¡le voy a decir todo lo que me dijiste a pit! ¬-¬

**Emi:** ¡jaja! ¡Le diré que es mentira!

**Mikami:** puedo guardar la conversación ¬-¬

**Emi:** O-O...Mikami!!!!! No por favoooooor!

**Mikami:** pedime perdón y todo esta arreglado!...¡ah! y no insultes, ¡ya sabes lo que puedo hacer! ¡jajajaj!

**Yokoshima: **oh...mikami -.-

**Okinu:** O.O

**Emi: **Mikamiiiiiii

**Mikami: **Jajaja, ¿Qué Emi?

**Emi: **…

**Mikami: **mmmmmm...?

Emi: eres la mejor caza fantasmas del mundo! ¡Perdón!

**Mikami:** mmmmm...

**Emi:** yo soy una caza fantasmas de cuarta! PERDON!, ¿¡SI?!

**Mikami:** n.n ¡aceptado! ¡Puedes irte en paz hermana!

**Emi: **-.- adiós.

_-Emi salio del chat-_

_-Emi entro al chat-_

**Emi:** PEDAZO DE #$&&# HERMANA LAS PELOTAS

_-Emi ha sido echada del chat por decir palabras indebidas-_

**Mikami:** ¡¡¡como se atreve!!! Ya va a ver...

**Okinu:** ¡yo me voy a hacer la cena!

_-Okinu salio del chat-_

**Mikami:** ¿Yokoshima?...

**Yokoshima:** ¿si, hermosa?

**Mikami:** u.ú callate… ¿estas en un cyber?

**Yokoshima:** sip...vos en tu casa, ¿no?

**Mikami:** si, Okinu estaba usando la otra computadora.

**Yokoshima:** ahhh o.o

**Mikami:** y...

**Yokoshima:** ¿que?

**Mikami:** ¿queres tanto ese aumento de sueldo?

**Yokoshima:** siiii -.-

**Mikami:** bueno...como estuve ganando muchísimo dinero...

**Yokoshima:** O.o

**Mikami: **te aumentare el sueldo.

**Yokoshima:** Mikami O-O...

**Mikami:** en vez de $2.30

**Yokoshima: **O-O omfg

**Mikami:** ¡$2.35! n.n

**Yokoshima:** -.-

**Mikami:** n.nU

**Yokoshima:** g-gracias… ¿?...supongo

**Mikami:** denada n.n...bueno...me voy yendo que Okinu esta haciendo la cena...

**Yokoshima:** ok -.-

**Mikami:** si queres...veni a casa a cenar...

**Yokoshima:** ¡¿en serio?! O.O

**Mikami: **Supongo. Solo si te portas bien.

**Yokoshima: **u-u mikami...

**Mikami:** Okinu ha hecho comida de mas ¡tampoco te confíes tanto!

**Yokoshima:** ¬///¬ no...

**Mikami:** bueno...veni entonces...

**Yokoshima: **¡muchas gracias Mikami!

**Mikami:** Ok, ¡Nos Vemos! Eso si, trae los talismanes que quedaron en tu casa :) si no, ¡no entras!

**Yokoshima:** ¡¡¡si!!! N.n

**Mikami:** o.O…Adiós.

**Yokoshima: **hasta luego n.n

_-Mikami salio del chat-_

**Yokoshima:** Mikami...esta rara...esta mas buena...

**Yokoshima:** mas amable...mas dulce n///n

**Yokoshima:** ¡cada día la amo más!

**Yokoshima:** ¡ey!... ¿por que estoy escribiendo lo que pienso en este chat?

**Yokoshima:** ¡ay! ¡ni yo me entiendo! -.-

**Yokoshima:** bueno...voy yendo para lo de Mikami n///n

**Yokoshima:** que linda que es n///n

**Yokoshima:** nadie esta leyendo esto, pero es como que si lo hiciera alguien...

**Yokoshima:** me ayuda para descargarme...

**Yokoshima:** bueno, si alguien por casualidad leyó esto...me voy

**Yokoshima:** ¡nunca digan lo que confense acá!

**Yokoshima:** suerte...chauuuuuu!!!

**Yokoshima:** cada día estoy más loco…

**Yokoshima:** ¡¿de nuevo?!

**Yokoshima:** Aghh, ¡chau de una buena vez!

_-Yokoshima salio del chat-_


End file.
